Karl Black
Karl Black (カール・ブラック''Kar''ū Burakku) is the primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Heart, as well the deuteragonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Cyberwave. He is the mob boss of the New York-centered, all-vampire crime family "La Covanta". In 1990, after finding out about DIO's plan to attain "Heaven" and control reality, his portion of the American Mafia broke away and assimilated or eliminated every other gang in the city, resulting in New York City's highest recorded crime rate (along with perpetuating the crack epidemic as a divide and conquer tactic), and by the year 2000 controlled every crime family by proxy, or directly, in the city. In early 2020 he found out about the Joestar bloodline's stronger spirit and sent an assassin to kill the 99 year old Joseph Joestar, kickstarting a conspiracy to eliminate every living Joestar and ascend to Heaven. Appearance Karl Black is tall, handsome and muscular, with orange eyes. His hair is short, and cut and styled similarly to Dracula from ''Dracula ''(1932). He wears a largely normal outfit, a white suit,and white dress shirt with a striped red tie.This choice of clothing reflecting his calm, collected, if violent and sociopathic nature. Upon reaching the "apex of Heaven" he gains the Joestar birthmark and a large purple star ingrains it's self into his chest, as well as gaining silver or platinum colored stripes in his hair After his defeat and reincarnation into the body of Jobani Joestar, he is never again portrayed wearing clothes and reverts to his pre-vampiric human features (blue eyes, no fangs). Personality Karl Black is very calm and collected, while simultaneously being very violent and chaotic. He is manipulative (for instance, manipulating Europe Lee, a Shaolin mercenary with a stand with the stand ability to create white noise into attacking Titus Zepelli's team). As a vampire, his worst traits he had as a human are exaggerated to the greatest extreme. For instance, his bloodlust in combat and cruelty to those who oppose him. After his defeat, he is portrayed as angry at the ECC for "taking" his memory, and despite his violent tendencies (left over from his countless years as a special weapon of Germany until the end of World War I) feels pity for the lower and middle class of the East Coast Megalopolis. Abilities Careless Whisper As well as his vampiric abilities, Karl Black's initial stand which he had possessed from the beginning of the Franco-Prussian War, named Careless Whisper had the ability to travel through any shadow on Earth, and be summoned to or from any shadow in Karl Black's view as well as slow down time. "Reflex Dilation" Careless Whisper could selectively slow down time around it's opponents without being affected it's self, thus appearing as if it were speeding up. It can also slow down the activation of stand abilities such as Star Platinum's time stop A Little Piece of Heaven Upon Karl Black reaching the apex of Heaven after Hitman Hell kills Josuke Higashikata allowing Karl Black to absorb his spirit, Careless Whisper's appearance changes, and despite losing the ability to swim through shadows, it's slow time gets a supercharge - even slowing down Gold Experience Requiem's "Return to Zero" ability. However, it's primary ability essentially creates a hurricane on a global scale, the winds of which is freely controlled by Karl, down to the speed and power, cutting up Josuke Kujo and slicing off GER's hand. Category:Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonists